Breathless - A Tangled Malec AU
by 0re0C00ki35.xo
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. REQUEST FILL


Life wasn't about the amount of breaths you take, it was about the moments that take your breath away.

Someone wise had once told Alec that. He hardly believed it of course, seeing as currently he was sprinting through the woods - being trailed by a very angry horse from the Palace Guard.

He was very much, utterly out of breath, and this was not a breathtaking moment he'd like to remember.

He lept over a rock, and rolled out of sight from the white horse - hiding behind some strange looking vines. He could hear the horse (Max? He heard the horseman call him that.) sniffing around the rock he had just dived behind, before trotting off someplace else.

He sighed in relief, glad that he managed to trick Max so he could catch a break. He stumbled backwards slightly, trying to completely hide from view, that was until he realised this cave had no end.

He turned around, suprised when he did not find complete darkness, and saw a small beautiful green field with a stream. What suprised him most however, was the tall, ancient tower which stretched from the middle of the field into the sky.

Why was there a huge tower no one had ever heard about in the middle of the woods?

He smirked to himself - he did love a mystery.

He heard Max neigh again, and the smirk dropped into a frown. He had to hide. Turning on his feet, Alec realised he was completely cornered if Max found the enterance to this Garden. He looked up at the tower, considering his options.

Fuck it, he thought. And he began to climb up the tower.

It was tough, and extremely painful, but eventually he made it up to a window which allowed him to enter the tower. There were no lit candles, which suggested that no one was home. The kitchen was a mess, and there were paints laid out by a wall which seemed to have been recently decorated.

He looked around, marvelling at how homely the place felt, yet how it gave him shivers as if it were a prison.

Before he could settle down, or pack anything he thought he would need, a sharp pain erupted at the back of his head and the World went black...

XXX

Blood pumped through his ears and head, causing his head to pound rapidly. He winced, moving his hand to try and hold his head, only to find he had been restrained. His head shot up, eyes wide and he ignored the dizziness that tried to overcome him.

"W-what?!" He gasped tiredly.

He heard someone speaking infront of him. Startled, he strained his eyes in order to try and see who had him captive. Alec saw movement in the shadows, yet couldn't make out who exactly it was. The Shadowhunter tried to get a sentence out, however he kept stumbling over his words. The headache may be more of a concern than he thought.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" A low voice spoke from the shadows. He squinted his eyes in that direction, hoping to see the person who was speaking.

Alec was confused. And anxious. Well, scared, really. He was restrained to a chair, in a tower that no one knows about, with someone else in the room and the whole Palace Guard outiside waiting for him so he can be executed.

What a day.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows. A man. A very cute, confused man. Holding a frying pan.

Alec was stunned. Breathless.

The man repeated the earlier sentence, and Alec tried to respond, however he choked on with words, dumbfounded on how... adorable this man was.

He resorted to casual banter. Acting uncaring of his current prediciment always seemed to be a good defense - it puts people on edge.

Alec reveled in the way that this extremely jumpy man scanned him, a look of confusion etched on his face.

He put on a poker face, hiding a similiar feeling of confusion and wonder on who this man really was. He was a mystery to Alec - the man who was able to read through people faster then he could a book. And yet, here was a strange, awkward, kind of threatening man who had managed to tie him up with... hair?

Alec smirked despite the peculiar situation. He loved mysteries, they're challenging.

And boy, he loves a challenge.

XXX

Somehow, this strange man - who had told him his name was Magnus, had managed to persuade Alec to take him (and his pesky pet - Chairman Meow) to go and see the lanterns being raised for the lost Prince.

He wanted his crown back, of course. He risked his life for that jewel. This definately wasn't because Alec wanted to know all about this man he found locked in a tower - hidden away from the rest of the human race.

They were currently in the Ugly Duckling - a bar that Alec was far to aware of. It contained all kinds of animalistic beings - Vampires, Werewolves, Warlocks, even Outcast mundanes. None of which, were paticularly friendly.

He watched as Magnus hesitantly walked down the isle, and he couldn't help but feel worried for the man. He seemed so... innocent and pure... this bar was certianly no place for him. He considered leaving, but was stopped as a very big, hungry looking vampire showed him a photo. His photo.

The 'Wanted : Dead or Alive' photo.

Well, shit.

He watched in horror as a man ran out to find the Palace Guard. His eyes wide with fear for himself and Magnus when the vampires and werewolves started to fight over whom would get the reward for finding him.

And once again, Magnus shocked him silent as the man ranted about a dream. He smiled, adoring how beautifully innocent he was compared to everyone else in the room, including him.

So far, Magnus never ceases to amaze him.

Neither does the population in the Ugly Duckling either. Although, Alec must admit he is thankful for Magnus releasing all their secret desires with a simple question.

He watched as everyone danced and sang, suprisingly out of character for their reputation. He turned to Magnus, their eyes catching for a second, smiling at how... light... things were. He was about to approach him before-

"I found the guards!"

Fuck.

He grabbed Magnus and they ducked behind cover, desperately trying to hide. For a moment, he did consider leaving Magnus - just push past the guards when they aren't looking and use the bushes for cover - but shook his head, guilt momentarily clenching his heart as he looked over at the much more scared man beside him.

What was Magnus doing to him? Why - why did Alec start caring about him -or people in general?

XXX

He was fighting a horse with a frying pan.

He was fighting a. Fucking. Horse. With. A. Frying. Pan.

What the actual fuck?

He was losing as well - caught off guard when he watched as Magnus gracefully glided away from the Palace Guards to saftey below.

Suddenly, the pan was knocked out of his hands. And he watched as the horse grunted at him angrily, and began to stalk towards him while he was defenceless.

Alec realised then just how fucked he truly was. He raised his hands in surrender, acknowledging that this is it - this was how it ended.

With him fighting and losing to a horse with the frying pan of a confused and innocent young man locked in a hidden tower.

What. A. Day.

Just when Alec thought the the horse would knock him out (along with a couple teeth), he felt something wrap aroung his hand. He looked at it, shocked, and very very relieved.

Hair. Magnus' hair.

This fucking boy. Alec smiled.

He waved goodbye to the dumbfounded horse as he let himself fall towards the ditch below. However, he did not land as gracefully. Alec was sure he had some major internal bleeding and a few cracked ribs, but all he cared about was getting himself and Magnus out of there.

Wait. He cared about Magnus?

He thought for a blinded second, wondering why? Why would he - Alec Lightwood - one of the most wanted men by the Palace Guard; the most alone man in the entire World, with no friends nor family to teach him how to care or how to be cared for - give a shit about some random guy he met in a tower?

Well, he must admit - Magnus was no regular guy. He was hot, but Alec never thought this man would be able to unlock the emotions he had clogged up in his dead, black heart. But somehow, this innocence the man held, and the hope that shined in his eyes, as well as the yearning for adventure that glowed in his skin - did aspire strange feeling of protection inside Alec. The man was too pure for the World - and he would hate for that purity to be tainted by the reality of the society.

It kind of reminded him of his feelings towards his siblings... before they-

He shook his head, pushing the thoughts of his prior family to the back of his mind. And it was then he realised - that he did, indeed care for Magnus Bane.

Alec didn't know how he felt about that.

Most people he cared for held his heart in their hands, and strangely every person had crushed it right infront of him. He regretted caring. Emotions were now nothing but a distraction - and now this new man tore down the walls he built up and hid behind by what? His optimism? Alec knew one thing - he couldn't handle getting hurt again, so therefore he couldn't - musn't feel.

So why did he feel guilty for denying what he felt for Magnus?

Why does he feel anything at all?

He felt like he couldn't breathe - caught up in his own thoughts to realise that he was now running with Magnus infront of him. The air burned his lungs, despite how little he was breathing in. He looked towards Magnus, trying to concerntrate on anything else - but the breath was still empty in his lungs.

What the hell was this man doing to him?

XXX

It was a near death experiance that opened Alecs' eyes.

He and Magnus were trapped in a small cave, blocked up by debris after a huge part of the canyon came crashing down. The only part that was frightening however, was the water level inside the cave rising rapidly.

He tried to find some sort of exit underneath the water - even if it was something only Magnus could squeeze through - but the inky black darkness drowned out his vision so he couldn't see a thing.

He watched as the hope in Magnus' slowly dimmed, and self doubt rose in his entire posture. It was truly heartbreaking to see how such an optimistic being could be crushed so easily.

Alec had accepted that he was never going to grow old and die a peaceful, fufilled death. He had embraced that one day close, he would be hanged or killed by another being, but he had never imagined drowning as his way to go.

He looked at Magnus, watching the thoughts flicker in his eyes.

"This is all my fault." Magnus cried. Alec remained silent, not sure what to say because no. No this wasn't Magnus' fault. It was Alecs'. If he hadn't have been a criminal - or wanted dead, then they wouldn't have been chased into this cave.

"I'm so sorry Alec." Magnus cried again. Alec felt like he should say something to reassure the terrified man before him. But what could he say? That he heard drowning isn't actually that painful? That heaven was pretty good?

He quickle reflected, his thoughts a blur - Magnus counted on him. Magnus had trusted him to keep him safe. Alec had failed him. He guessed that maybe giving a little trust back wouldn't break Alec's heart later completely - would it?

"I-it's Alexander." He stammered.

Magnus froze, sending him a confused glare, "What?" He croaked.

Alec looked at him, "My real name is Alexander Lightwood, and I'm a shadowhunter."

Magnus laughed, "I'm a warlock who has magic hair that glows when I sing."

Alec shot him a look, "What?"

Something dawned on Magnus, "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!"

The (Warlock?!) man began to sing, just as the water consumed them - Alec took a deep breath before he was underneath, and he gripped Magnus' arm - fearing if he let go he would die alone.

Just when things seemed unbearably hopeless, a soft yellow glow lit up the cave, and Alec gasped - only to choke on water. Magnus' hair was fucking glowing.

What the fuck?

He shook his head, focusing on survival. They both seemed to see the gathering of small rocked a few metres below them, so they similtanously swam towards them. Alecs' lungs burned as he slowly ran out of air. But he didn't let that stop him - he had to save Magnus. He ripped away at all the rocks until the all crumpled down - and he and Magnus were dragged out of the cave.

They lept up onto the edge of the river, gasping desperately for much needed air. And then everything caught up to him.

Magnus' hair was a fucking nightlight?!

"I wasn't expecting that!"

He was speechless, and confused, and slightly intimidated when Magnus replied with, "It doesn't just glow."

He heard purring beside him, and saw Chairman Meow giving him a slightly smug look (yes - cat's have differing faces for differig emotions) and he turned to Magnus in shock, "Why is he smiling at me?"

Magnus never really ceased to amaze him sometimes.

Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing - that was to be determined.

XXX

They were in town together next, and Alec was suprisingly relaxed despite the Death Penalty looming over his head. He watched, lost in the way the town seemed... happy.

Mundanes, Shadowhunters and many Downworlders were all dancing together, singing along - albeit out of tune - to some random song. And the cause of all this... peace... was Magnus Bane.

The most innocent, pure and happy thing to ever step foot in the town (and Alecs' life) had created a temporary peace between opposing sides.

And it was beautiful. Alec could no longer deny it, but Magnus was beautiful, inside and out.

He no longer cared about the crown, or the jewels, or his "Wanted-ness", all he cared about was Magnus.

Holy shit. He was in love with Magnus Bane - the boy locked up in a tower.

He sighed sadly, because never, could a man so beautiful and innocent, love someone and tainted and monsterous as Alec.

He was a monster, a beast - how could anyone love him?

A warm soft hand grabbed his and suddenly he was tugged into the middle of the crowd - being pushed and shoved as they all danced. He hated dancing - he hated being happy really - because it was a temporary high before he gets low. But for now, as he watched Magnus smile, laugh and dance - he let himself feel.

And all he felt was Breathless - but Magnus would always have that effect on him anyway.

XXX

He was meant to be dead. Alec knew that. So how the hell was he here, and why was Magnus' hair so short?

He was being cradled in Magnus' arms, and he watched as those innocent and disbelieveing eyes met his, and it all came back to him.

He had found Magnus tied up in the tower where they'd first met - his supposed mother had kidnapped him in order for his magic abilites, and was going to take him away from Alec.

What a bitch.

He knew something was wrong the moment he didn't see the old witch with Magnus when he was finally in the building. And his theory was proved correct when he felt a sharp, blinding, agonising pain in his lower back.

He could feel the blood trickle down his shirt and onto the floor as he fell. He could feel the bile and blood rising in his throat. And he could feel how he was becoming dizzy from blood loss.

He couldn't concerntrate, he couldn't breathe. Alec had failed Magnus, Alec had failed Magnus... Alec had failed -

"Just in case you had any ideas on following us." He heard the witch snarl. Alec hadn't realised that he had been chained up - but he couldn't care less. He was dying.

And then Magnus was infront of him. Sweet, innocent, pure Magnus. Magical Warlock Magnus. The Magnus that Alec was undoubtly in love with. The Magnus that was currently panicking.

He felt warm hands on his face, the at his shirt. "Alexander! Oh my gosh, this all my fault! It's going to be okay though, you just have to trust me."

Alec fought him off, suddenly aware of what was said earlier. Magnus was going to sacrifice himself for Alec. No. No! That can't happen!

"No! Magnus I can't let you do this!" Alec groaned in pain.

Magnus tearfully whispered, "And I can't let you die." And Alecs' heart clenched.

"B-but if you do this, y-you will die." Alec gasped as the pain spread further.

Alec had known that Magnus was stubborn, and he knew it was pointless argue with him when he said, "Shh, hey, it's going to be alright." He just felt too weak.

But he had to save Magnus, even if it meant dying himself. He just couldn't live without him.

He stroked Magnus' hair, absorbing the touch that he would only have one lasttime, before he picked up some glass from the mirror and sliced through his hair, detaching the magic from his being. His hand fell limp at his side, he was too weak to support himself up now. His eyes closed, and he almost fell asleep - but he had to check on Magnus first. He had to tell him how he felt.

Screw heartbreak, he'll be too dead to care in a moment.

He heard screaming and wailing from nearby, but he felt so far away. Then all was silent.

He can hear Magnus singing as he tried not to cry, rocking Alec gently in his arms. He can hear the desperate hue in his voice. But all he knew was that he had to tell him - how he feels, how he makes him feel.

With the final ounce of strength he has left, Alec quietly whispers, "You were my new dream."

He hoped that Magnus wouldn't freak out and leave him to die alone, or that he would be disgusted. He hoped that Magnus understood, he even dared to hope that he-

"And you were mine." He heard Magnus cry.

And now Alec wishes he didn't have to die. He wishes he could have done better at protecting Magnus, at everything.

But he can't, because he can feel his heart slowing and his head pounding, and his lungs burning. He sees Magnus' face in his eyelids as he memorises every detail.

This would not be the first, but the last time that Magnus took Alecs' breath away.

XXX

Thump... thump... thump...

Alec can hear a drumming in his chest. One that shouldn't be there. One that should have stopped a moment ago.

He had died, he had stopped breathing and had died in the arms of the person he loved-s. Magnus.

Wait, Magnus!

He wills his eyes to open, only taking a deeo sigh of relief when he sees Magnus' worried, distraught but hopeful eyes staring back at him.

"M-Magnus?" He whispers. He can see the worry evident on the mans face. He can see the fear, and all he wants to do is wipe it away, and he knew exactly how.

He needed to reassure Magnus that he was okay.

"Did I ever tell you I have a thing for handsome guys?" He mumbles, and is so unbelievably relieved when he in engulfed in a hug with a shrill "Alexander!" From Magnus.

He hugs him back just as tightly - the man had just saved his life, he didn't know how, but he did.

He pulls back, staring at Magnus, both of them dooey eyed and smiling. And Alec says, "You never cease to amaze me, Mags."

Magnus chuckles and replies, "As do you, Alexander."

The both shared one last smile before Magnus kissed Alec. Alec was stunned, too shocked to do anything for a moment.

Magnus was kissing him!

He kissed back eagerly, now extremely aware how close they came to losing each other. All those walls he had built had burned down, and the emotions came flooding out with each movement of their lips.

They broke apart, and Alec was breathless.

He stood corrected - Magnus would forever continue to take his breath away - and Alec loved every moment.

A wise man had once said that life wasn't about the amount of breaths you take, but the moments that take your breath away.

And now, looking into Magnus' eyes, watching as he smiled - relieved to see Alec breathing...

...Alec knew that the wise man was wise indeed.


End file.
